Raw Danger
Raw Danger is a Mission Pack for DYOM Plot Agent 07 is sent to Indonesia to protect the president while he is visiting there.While visiting there, A hitman destroys the waiting room.The chief in the Police Station gives a task to Agent 07 to tell the president what is going on. After the explosion and the earthquake the president tells Agent 07 to pick up the president's daughter in Mexico In Mexico Agent 07 goes inside the Strip Club to find The President's Daughter but the building goes on fire and Agent 07 survived. After that the fireman tells Agent 07 that the president's daughter might be alive, while Agent 07 and The Fireman was talking Agent 06 and 05 said that they did not like to search for people and gives the mission to Agent 07 , gets all the credits and promotion instead. The fireman told Agent 07 that a witness in the fire,Cesar Vialpando know something and Agent 07 visits him in Mexico Jail. While in Mexico Jail Agent 07 asks the police officers if they know the president's daughter whereabouts. They did not know and unsuspectingly the police officer attacks Agent 07 so Agent 07 kills the police officer and met Cesar behind bars. More of the police officers came and attacks Agent 07 and Agent 07 fight them. After the fight Agent 07 wants to get out of the Prison but one of the officers loocked it down while the fight.so he decides to blow the wall with the bomb and he fights more enemy officers Outside the Jail, its raining, Agent 06 and 05 waits for Agent 07 while a van drives to them, Agent 06 shoots at the van and the van goes in fire and they escaped. While a worker fixes the wall,the wall explodes and Agent 07 and Cesar escaped.Agent 07 wants to go to his car but it explodes and there is more shootouts outside the jail.After that, a chainsaw zombie attacks them and Agent 07 kills it. They went up to the Jail's roof and asked for air support. A helicopter came and they escaped just before the ground explodes and earthquake. Back at Pentagon ,the place where Agent 07 works Cesar told Agent 07 that the kidnapper said something about Indonesia and about the the police blaming Cesar because of the fire. While talking, Agent 06 spied on them and told Commander Ellisa about it. When Agent 07 goes to Commander Ellisa he sp ies at Agent 06 and 05 talking to the commander. They told the commander about the President's Daughter and will get the promotion if they bring the President's Daughter here and told not to give Agent 07 a helicopter after that they leave. Agent 07 heads to the chief and he told Agent 07 to see the news. The news tells about an earthquake and a fire in a building, the reporter and the police reports about the scene, they escaped but dies because of an explosion. After the news, The Pentagon got an earthquake and Agent 07 escapes The next part begins with Agent 07 and Cesar arriving near a casino in Indonesia, many info said that the President's Daughter, Ashley is held in there so Agent 07, Cesar and 3 FBI Members come to the casino and asked the Info guy about Ashley but the Info guy stands quiet and wields a gun Category:Mission Packs